truth or dare
by Jashinsangel0521
Summary: free time for the akatsuki can change everything. this was just a stupid idea that popped into my head one day


Faye: hey! Here's another one-shot thinging… tobi can you do the disclaimer please?

Tobi: will you promise tobi won't get hurt?

Faye: how about a cookie?*waves cookie in front of tobi*

Tobi: …*grabs cookie and runs*…. RUNNN!

Faye: sighs* fine. Kakuzu? Can you?

Kakuzu: fine. She does not own any of the characters. Except for abbadon and zarya.

Truth or dare.

It started out as a simple day. A lazy day in fact. Leader–sama had no missions for anyone so the members where spread out thru the base. Tobi was bothering deidara; sasori was working on his puppets. Zetzu was in his garden, leader and konan where in their room. Hidan was in his ritual room, kismain was swimming, and Itachi was in the living room with zarya reading. Kakuzu was counting money and abbadon was twirling a weapon in her hands. It was a calm day so far.

In the living room, Itachi was sitting on the reclaimable and zarya was on the couch. Both enjoying the time together reading.

"What are you reading Zarya?" Itachi asked curious.

Zarya didn't even glance up when she answered. "City of bones. You?"

"To kill a mocking bird."

And with that the two continued on reading in silence.

In Zaryas and Abbadons room, Abbadon lays on her bed twirling a weapon staring off into space… again. The door opens and kakuzu peers in.

"Abbadon? You here?"

"Yup. Come on in." abbadon says still laying down. Kakuzu steps in and closes the door. He walks to the chair that's available at the foot of her bed and sits down.

"Quiet day huh?" kakuzu asks, removing his cloak so he is more comfortable.

Abbadon stops twirling her weapon and sits up. "Yea. It is. Is everything ok? Don't you want to count you money instead of talking to me?"

"What's wrong with talking to you? There are something's I like besides counting money you know."

Abbadon was about to say something when Zarya walked in.

"Abbadon I need another reading suggestion. I got no more. Oh. Hi Kakuzu. How are you?"

As kakuzu and Zarya we talking Abbadon looked for something for Zarya to read.

"Oi. Abbadon I think you should read this book. It's really good."

Sighing abbadon grabbed a book of the shelf and gave it to Zarya.

"You're bent on getting me to read that aren't you?"

"Yup! Oh and there is a meeting in the living room. Some game or something deidara talked into leader."

Both Kakuzu and Abbadon groaned and went to see what treacherous game leader wanted to play. Once in the living room leader explained the members would play truth or dare…

Once everyone was settled into a circle (the order was this Leader samma – Konan – Tobi – Sasori – Deidara – Zetzu – Kisman – Itachi – Zarya – Abbadon – Kakuzu – Hidan) the game begun.

"All right people. Who wants to start?" leader

"I will bitches! Ummm….. Zarya! Truth or dare!" Hidan

"Truth."

"Why did you join the akatsuki?"

Zarya shrugged. "It was forced upon me. My turn I guess. Deidara. Truth or dare."

Everybody started at her for a while... "DARE! UN!" zarya smirked.

"I dare you to not do your art for a month." Everyone gasped and deidara looked like he was about to fake cry.

"What?! Why? UN! Abbadon! Tell her to change it!"

"Sorry dei."

"Deidara it's your turn." Leader said.

"Fine. UN. Kisman! Truth or dare. Un."

"Truth."

"Do you like fish?"

"Yes. Itachi truth or dare."

Dare."

"I dare you to use sharingan on abbadon."

"WHAT?" zarya screamed.

"Its fine zarya. I'll be fine."

Itachi turned on his sarigan said sorry and tried to put abbadon in a hold. After a minute nothing happened.

"What the hell? (UN)" everybody but zarya. Abbadon just shrugged and told itachi to go.

"Leader samma. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

Itachi smirked. "7 minutes in heaven with konan."

Every one busted out laughing as leader and konan went to their room.

"Ill goes in turn of leader!" tobi.

"Ummm….. Abbadon truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What do you look like underneath your mask?"

"Like any normal person I guess. Zetzu truth or dare." Everybody clearly didn't except the answer for now.

"DaRe"

" I dare you to run into leader sammas room and scream 'candy mountain Charlie Candy Mountain'. Ok?"

"Ugg fine." One minute later they herd konan scream zetzu screaming candy mountain and stuff being crashed against the walls.

"ILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT ABBADON. Sasori. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

'I dare you to kiss deidara."

And it was done. Deidara was blushing like mad and there was a hint of pink on sasoris check. He coughed.

"Hidan."

"DARE!"

"I dare you to make no sacrifices to your god for a week"

The rest of the night continued with nasty dares and deep truths. The last round had finally shown up.

"Alright. Abbadon. Truth or dare." Leader.

"Dare I guess."

"I dare you to remove your mask."

"Can I do a truth instead?"

Every one said no. sighing in defeat abbadon removed her mask. Reviling two black horizontal streaks from her eyes to her bottom part of her chin. Everyone stared but zarya snapped them out of it. Putting her mask back on abbadon said "itachi. Truth or dare."

"Dare.'

"I dare you to kiss zarya."

Zarya blushed and glared at abbadon.

"Um ok."

"What? Itachi you don't have to-" and done. Itachi kissed her. Everyone cheered.

After the game everyone was tier and wanted to go to bed. As abbadon got up she noticed zarya and itachi leaving quicker that the others. Walking hand in hand out to the front door. Probably to take a walk…. Stretching abbadon yawned and started heading to her shared room with zarya. She opened and closed her door getting ready for bed. Removing her mask and redoing he pony tail she grabbed a book and settled into her reading chair. Deep within her book she didn't notice knocking at her door. Her door opened reviling kakuzu.

"Abbadon?" he walked in and closed the door. He found her deep with a book. He couldn't contain a small smile when she jumped a little when she finally noticed him.

"Kakuzu. Sorry for not answering before."

"Its fine abbadon. Nothing to worry about."

"Is there something you needed kakuzu?"

"I just have some questions. Ok?"

Taking a deep breath abbadon closed her book at looked at kakuzu.

"Shoot away."

Meanwhile with zarya and itachi.

"Well now its official I guess" Itachi.

"Yea. I didn't think that abadon knew that we were... you know..." zarya

"Dating already? She's smarter than that."

"I know. Well now the members know."

"Dose that bother you?"

"No. not at all. You?"

"I couldn't care less if they knew."

Both laughed and sat at the edge of the lake. They talked until dawn. Sharing a few more kisses and secrets.

Back with kakuzu and abbadon, she had answered every one of his questions honestly even thou zarya might scold her later. By the end he was sitting at the end of her bed processing everything he had heard.

"im sorry if this is to much for you kakuzu."

"no its fine. I have one last question." Abbadon nodded.

"go ahead"

"why did you only show your face tonight? Why not early?"

Abbadon shrugged. "I dident trust anyone to know."

Kakuzu got up and pulled abbadon out of her seat. "why dident you tell me?"

Abbadon looked down. "I was. But I always got cold feet. Im sorry."

"theres no need for you to be sorry. You could tell or show me anything and I would understand. Ok?"

"ok."

Kakuzu hugged abbadon then.

"get some rest ok? Youll need it." Kakuzu said as he turned and walked to the door.

"ok. Wait kakuzu."

'hm? Yes?" kakuzu said turning back to abbadon.

"what did you mean earlier when you said that there are somethings you like better than money? I tought money was your life."

Kakuzu laughed and stepeed torwds abbadon.

"it means exactly what it means abbadon. And no. money isent my life. you are." He whispered the last part in abbadons ear that made her eyes widened. Before she got a chance to give her response kakuzu kissed her. They broke apart when there was a knock on the door. Zarya and Itachi walked in.

"abbadon wake up. Oh your already awake. What wrong? Do you have a fever?!" zarya rushed over as kakuzu chuckeled and got out of her way.

"im fine zarya. Where were you?"

"well me and itachi were talking about some things and we got some news!"

" your not pregnant are you?"

"what?! No you silly goose. Me and itachi are now what people call a coupol. Isent that great!"

Zaryas smile was huge as was itachis as he walked over and wraped his arms around zarya.

"that is great" chimed in kakuzu "we got news of our own to."

"we do?" kakuzu laughed alittle as he huged abbadon. He whispered something in her ear again and she blushed more.

"well? What is it?" zarya explained exited. Itachi was also interested.

"um well… um.."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and flicked abbadons head lightly. He finished what she started. Some what.

"abbadon and I are a couple now to."

There was a slight joyful scream from zarya as she talked Abbadon in a hug.

"see? I knew you would be whole again some how!"

Abbadon laughed alittle. "yup. You're the smart one. We better get to bed. Rumors have it that leader is handing out missions tomarrow."

"ugg. Ok. Itachi!" zarya sawght itachi to the door and they kissed each other again. Kakuzu came to abbadons side again and kissed her agin.

"were going to talk about that being whole thing tommarow. Ok?" kakuzu stated.

"ugg zarya and her gossip. Mabey. Depends on the mission. Goodnight kakuzu."

"Goodnight abbadon."

"goodnight zarya." Itachi said as they shared one more kiss.

"goodnight itachi."

END! Sorry. Loonngg one shot! R&R please!


End file.
